


A Collection of Malvie One-Shots

by hannernanners93



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannernanners93/pseuds/hannernanners93
Summary: A collection of Malvie (and possibly other Descendant couple/s one shots. (probably only gay oneshots tbh...maybe cute friend fluff here and there.)No rating b/c I don't know how sensitive some of the material is going to get.If you like Malvie, please read, the first one's about a puppy.





	1. And they call it....Puppy Love?

“But M, PLEASEE, can we get a puppy?” Evie looked at Mal with the best puppy dog face she could manage.

Mal looked right back at her and cocked her head, smirking at the princess’ adorableness. She loved this girl so fucking much. “E, you know I love you and would do anything for you! But we can’t get a puppy!”

“But...why?”

“Because….I’m...allergic,” Mal replied as she faked a sneeze.

It was a lie. Mal knew it. And she knew Evie knew it. But she couldn’t tell her the real reason why she couldn’t get a puppy, not yet anyway.

Evie looked at her with her _that’s bullshit _eyes as tears formed in her eyes and she started to storm out of their room.

“E, wait,” the purple haired girl said as she tried to pull Evie’s arm back into the room. But it was useless because the princess had stormed out of the room.

To anyone else, this would look like a temper tantrum, but Mal knew this ran deeper. It was a pathetic attempt at a lie, but it was a lie nonetheless. All of the Isle kids had trust issues, and Evie was no exception.

“Fuck!” Mal exclaimed a little too loud for her liking. The truth was, she had a puppy she was planning to get for Evie for her birthday the next weekend, and Jay was the only one who knew.

Meanwhile, Evie was storming towards Jay and Carlos’ shared dorm. When she arrived, she banged on the door, funky cold medina style, and practically screamed, “Carlos, I don’t care if Jay’s dick is in your throat right now. Open this fucking door! I NEED TO TALK!”

Immediately the door opened and Carlos looked at the blue-haired princess incredulously. “What?” Evie said more than asked, “No one’s here. It’s fucking mother’s day, and us VK’s are the only ones without moms, remember?” Then, after another minute of thought, added, “Well, good mothers, anyway”

Carlos just looked at Evie and rolled his eyes. Then, he gestured for her to come in.

“Where’s Jay?” Evie questioned.

“I don’t know. I think he went for a walk, given the fact that it’s mother’s day and...”

“Oh.” Evie replied solemnly,looking down. She understood what Carlos was trying to say. Jay didn’t have the luxury of having a mother like the rest of them. They may have been narcissistic and abusive, but at least they were there. So, Mother’s Day was hard for him in a way it wasn’t for the other VK’s. Just like Father’s Day was for them.

Upon seeing the look on her face, Carlos looked at her, motioned for her to sit on the foot of the bed where he knelt in front of her. Then, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as if to say it was okay and she could tell him what was wrong.

“So you know I want a puppy, right Carlos?”

Carlos nodded. “But we have Dude.” At the mentioned of his name, Dude jumped into Carlos’ arms.  
  
“No...Carlos, you have Dude. And I love the little guy,” she replied, giving the fiesty little dog a couple pets on the head. Tears were starting to fill her eyes again.

“Why do you want a puppy so bad, Evie?”

“I don’t know. It’s just something I always heard about on the Isle. And ever since I met this little guy,” Evie scratched Dude under his chin, and kept going, “I just want something...to make me feel safe.”

At this point, Carlos put Dude on the ground, and sat down next to Evie on the foot of his bed. “What happened, Eves?”

Evie looked Carlos in the eye and whispered, “She lied to me, C. She lied to me.”

“What do you mean, she lied to you?” Carlos asked, his voice raised with a hint of anger.

“It was a complete bullshit of a lie. And...we both knew it. She...she told me she was allergic to dogs. And I know it shouldn’t have bothered me, ‘Los, but it did.”

“First of all,” Carlos replied, grabbing Evie’s hand again, “Your feelings are valid. Are they silly? Probably, a little bit. But Mal should have known better than to lie to you. You are not dumb for feeling this way, do you understand?”

Evie nodded, laying her head down on Carlos’ shoulder. “Why do I make everything complicated?” she barely let out a whisper.

“You don’t, Eves. You don’t.” Carlos then hugged her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Back in Mal and Evie’s shared dorm, Mal was pacing back and forth. She tried to text Evie to apologize, but the girl had, for once in her life, left her phone in her room.

She called Jay about 100 times and texted him even more. When he finally answered with an irritable “What! It’s Mother’s Day, Mal.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Mal responded, genuinely sorry.

Mal whispered, “I think I fucked up, Jay. With Evie.”

“Hold on, I’m coming.”

Not even ten minutes later, Jay was knocking at the door, sweating profusely.

“What did you do, Mal?” Jay questioned.

“I...I told her she couldn’t have a dog because I was allergic to them.”

Jay cackled at this, to which Mal playfully punched him in the arm and mouthed, “Shut up!”

Jay’s smile faltered though, and he said, “I know you were planning on surprising her next week at her party with the puppy we have waiting at the animal shelter, but why don’t we go ahead and get it? After all, it’s already had its shots and everything and the shelter is still open!”

At this, Mal’s face lit up and she hugged Jay and said, “Thanks, man! You’re a lifesaver!!”

About an hour later, in Jay and Carlos’ room, Evie had calmed down quite a bit and she looked at Carlos and said, “Maybe I should go talk to Mal, now. Maybe there’s an explanation for this...”

Carlos simply nodded and asked, “Do you want me to go with you?”

Evie looked at Carlos and whispered, “Please.”

The entire time she was walking to her room, she felt nothing but anxiety. It felt like lead was filling her stomach and as if her throat was closing up. However, eventually, they reached the room.

Evie knocked and said, “M, it’s me. I’m sorry if I overreacted earlier...I just want to talk to you.”

“Shit!” Mal exclaimed, covering the kennel that currently held the puppy with a blanket.

She then proceeded to answer the door, where she was met with Carlos and Evie, who started rambling, “Mal, I’m so sorry I was a bitch and I love you and we don’t have to get a puppy. I just love you...”

Mal looked at her best friend and grabbed her hand, “Don’t worry about it, E. I have a surprise for you.”

Mal led her to the kennel with the blanket on top of it.

“It’s just an old blanket, Mal.”

“No, Evie, move the blanket!”

Evie did as she was told and to her surprise there was a kennel and locked inside, was a ten week old yellow puppy. Evie squealed with delight and unlocked the kennel, picking the puppy up.

Standing back up, with the puppy in her arms, she looked at Mal with tears in her eyes and said, “I am so sorry I was so awful to you earlier. I love you so much and I should have never reacted like that. I feel awful.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Mal replied, “I shouldn’t have lied to you. I was going to surprise you on your birthday, but I should have known it wouldn’t be a good idea, given our history with surprises.” Mal quickly added, “And I love you too, E.”

“Awwww!!!!” Jay and Carlos exclaimed in unison, which both girls shushed.

For about an hour after that, all four of them played with the puppy.

Eventually Carlos and Jay fell asleep after about thirty minutes, passed out on the floor, snuggled into each other. Mal and Evie were on the floor as well, Evie laying her head down in Mal’s lap. The puppy, who Evie had decided to name Smuggles, ran over to them with one of his stuffed toys in his mouth, playfully growling. He then climbed up into Mal’s lap and sat down behind Evie’s head.

Evie looked up at Mal and said, “I guess he knows his place, huh M?”

Mal just shook her head and nodded, “The things I do for love...” and then she slowly, making sure not to move the puppy brought her mouth down to meet Evie’s. Once their lips met, it was like magic. A wave of shock ran through both of them and they both sat there happily, not wanting the moment they were in to ever end.

Soon, Evie’s eyes started to flutter shut. Once she knew the blue-haired beauty was asleep, Mal looked at her and whispered, “I’m in love with you, princess,” and secretly wished they could stay like that forever.

Smuggles, who was still curled in her lap behind Evie’s head, looked up at Mal, to which she responded, “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Little did she know, Carlos and Jay had just woken up and heard every word.


	2. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie tries to convince Mal to wake up to get ready for a party. Fate has other plans.

“Mal, it’s time to wake up!!!” Evie exclaimed, gently nudging the purple-haired girl’s shoulder.

Mal simply grunted in response.

Evie slightly tickled Mal under her chin and whispered, “What are you, a bear?”

“YES!” Mal replied, “And I am HIBERNATING!!!!!! So go away, E!”

“I can’t do that, M!” Evie replied.

“BUT WHY??”

“Because we have to go to Jay and Carlos’ party. Now get up!”

Mal just brought her blanket up to her face and grunted some more, closing her eyes.

“Alright, that’s it!” the blue-haired princess exclaimed.

Mal looked at her best friend, a confused look on her face. All of a sudden, she felt herself being picked up and thrown over her best friend’s shoulder.

“What the hell, Evie?!”

“You wouldn’t get up so I’m making you get up!”

“But E!!!”

“No buts, M! We’re going!” Evie replied as she put the shorter girl down.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Mal said, smirking, “But only on one condition.”

“Oh yea,” Evie replied, her eyebrows furrowed, “What condition is that?”

“You have to kiss me.”

The blue-haired princess stared straight into the green eyes of her best friend.

“Okay,” she responded. Evie gently grabbed Mal’s arm and pulled her closer to herself. She then grabbed Mal’s face and pulled it towards her own. Evie’s laps crashed into Mal’s and they both let out a laugh as their faces departed.

Evie sat back down on the bed, and pulled Mal back towards her, kissing her again. When their lips separated again, the blue-haired princess whispered, “On second thought, maybe we shouldn’t go to the party...”


	3. I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the title :)

It was fucking cold. Evie had known cold weather on the Isle but for some reason, she had grown accustomed to the warm summer weather Auradon had when her and the other VK’s had moved there.

She walked inside the dormitory and headed to her room, still shivering with every step. It wasn’t snowing or anything, but it sure felt like it was cold enough to. It didn’t help that Evie’s small frame made it that much harder to get warm.

As she walked up the stairs to her and Mal’s room, she got the brilliant idea to ask her best friend to snuggle, so she could get warm. After all, it was like 30 fucking degrees outside and she was still freezing as she reached the step that led to the hall their dorm was on.

When she reached the door and walked in, she saw Mal sitting in her bed, looking at something on the computer.

Shivering, she walked over to Mal’s bed, not realizing the girl had headphones in, and took her jacket off. Then, she crawled into bed with Mal and snuggled up to her.

  
At this point, Mal realized what was happening and took her headphones out, wrapping an arm around the blue-haired princess.

“Hey E!” Mal exclaimed, kissing Evie’s forehead, “Why are you shaking?”

“Because I’m COLD!”

“Well, why don’t I get up and make you some hot chocolate then?” Mal asked, closing her laptop and putting it on the desk next to her bed.

“NO!” Evie exclaimed, “Make the boys bring us some. You’re warm.”

Mal sighed happily, and brought her comforter up to both their chins. With one hand, she grabbed Evie’s shoulder and brought her even closer to herself and with the other, she grabbed her phone and demanded the boys bring them some hot chocolate.

This was going to be a perfect day, Mal just knew it.


End file.
